relctddvfandomcom-20200213-history
Erika
| relationship = * Natsuki (best friend, ) | affiliation = Belief Club: Former member Cooking Club: Former member Literature Club: Member Literature Club's CyberForce | font = Angelina by Angie Durban | birthDate = August 8Information found within erika.chr after converting and decoding it. | deathDate = REDACTED | deathPlace = Belief Club (multiple times) | species = Human | gender = Female | age = 18 | height = 5'3" (160 cm) | weight = 232 lbs (105.2 kg) | hair = Orange | eyes = Orange }}Erika (エリカ) is a new literature club member in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus. She and the unnamed Main Character 2 joined the Literature Club during the Literature Club's cultural festival during Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus. Previously, she was a temporarily playable side character in Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club as a regular Belief Club member. During Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, it is said that Erika, Natsuki, and Sayori know each other. In Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, Erika's best friend is Natsuki and they are often lab partners in their science class while Erika had Language Arts class with Sayori. Appearance Erika is an obese African-Japanese high school student with large, spiky orange pigtails tied in red beads, orange eyes and she wears a red headband on top of her hair. She is often shown to be happy or overly excited. Personality Erika's personality, in general, is similar to Sayori, being cheerful but naive and both Erika and Act I Sayori have suffered from depression. Erika is known for being a food-lover and being overjoyed to the point other characters would find her annoying. However, deep down in her heart, Erika, like other Belief Club members, are very depressed and Erika often fights it by remaining positive and optimistic. However, it has led her to have bipolar depression and she sometimes hallucinates. But whenever her friends are around and when she's aware, Erika snaps back into reality and maintains her positivity towards others. Very rarely does Erika take things seriously. Poems Erika wrote a poem after the day she joined the Literature Club titled We're Free to Eat!. ''We're Free to Eat! :We're Free to Eat! :The gods from above gave us a brand new day! :A brand new day to eat and play! :After that ending of a gruesome month, we are now feasting! :The God of Food gave us a buffet! :All you can eat! :No more suffering! :Just eat! :Dig in! :I'm hungry! :3 :Is this good enough? Infected Erika Erika becomes the second literature club member to be infected by the Doki Doki Virus. If the first main character has Natsuki as his girlfriend, Infected Yuri is the one to slowly infect Erika in the Literature Club. If the first main character doesn't have Natsuki as his girlfriend, Infected Natsuki is the one to slowly infect Erika in the Literature Club. As an infected being, Infected Erika's body mutated to a toxic slime-like humanoid figure of her former self, her eyes are gone, and her intelligence and sentience are dropped. While never stated, this may be due to the long-and-slow infection. Infected Erika's body may corrode some things it touches like fabric and the human skin and her Doki Doki Virus infection is processed faster than Infected Yuri or Infected Natsuki's DDVirus infection. When Infected Erika is powered up by the Doki Doki Virus Fever after Main Character 1 Natsuki and Yuri are cured, Infected Erika (Virus Fever Mode) becomes a giant, toxic blob monster, five times larger than her standard infected form. She uses acid-based attacks mixed with her blood in this form and her slime-like body can regenerate. Close-ranged physical attacks are not recommended against Infected (Virus Fever Mode)'s toxic slime body as they will hardly do any damage and her body can corrode or poison melee attackers. Ranged attacks are advised and she is highly vulnerable against Fire-based attacks. Just like Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode), Infected Erika (Virus Fever Mode) is a large target, filled to the tight corridors, making her unable to dodge attacks. Playable classes * Student (starter class) * Dokiranger CyberOrange (first unlockable class; temporarily) * Tokuranger CyberTech (second unlockable class) Student Student is the generic starter class of any playable high school character. It is also the weakest and most vulnerable playable class but it comes with several tactical skills and equipment that other skills may not have. Dokiranger CyberOrange II 'Dokiranger CyberOrange' is an advanced Digiranger class of the Heart Models embued with the '''power of explosion'. It is activated and equipped over a user when the user calls out the transformation call "CyberForce Emergency! Dokiranger CyberOrange!" while holding the CyberOrange DigiChanger, Model: Heart. Dokiranger CyberOrange's motto is "Explosive Bravery!" (爆発性の勇気！''Bakuhatsusei no Yūki!). This class originated in ''The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG and was previously used by the Drama Club member Bakudan when Bakudan and his Drama Club friends joined CyberForce Network Security. Erika was given the CyberOrange DigiChanger, Model: Heart by President Koji of the Gaming Club as soon as Erika from cured of the Doki Doki Virus to prevent Erika from being re-infected. Tokuranger CyberTech II After the infected Drama Club members reclaimed their "stolen" CyberColor DigiChangers and after Kosei exposed himself to save and help the Literature Club members and cure the infected Drama Club members, while the Drama Club members got their original CyberColor DigiChangers back, the Literature Club members were given new powers that the Drama Club members also previously used. Erika received the CyberTech DigiChanger, Model: Special device, which will allow him to transform into Dokiranger CyberTech, a special Digiranger class that specializes in gadgetry such as creating drones and supporting allies. Its motto is "Wisdom of the Scientist!" (科学者の知恵！''Kagakusha no Chie!) and it is said to have the '''power of science'. It is equipped with the OmniBuster and all DigiBuster DigiChips are compatible with it. This power was previously used by Bakudan of the Drama Club and this power's data originating from The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG boss Dr. Mu. References Category:Belief Club members Category:Cooking Club members Category:Digirangers Category:Former club members Category:Literature Club members Category:Playable characters